


But why would they?

by Ghelik



Series: Short Stories [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Friendship, Religion, Robots, Speculation, after work talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't believe there were humans", said G1N4.<br/>"Somebody must have build the first factory", argued EV4.<br/>"Why would a human create a being to ‘work and protect’ his world and then leave it running about with a bunch of nonsensical rules about what said being could or could not do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	But why would they?

“I really don’t believe there were any humans,” G1N4 said. She was sitting on the charging station with EV4 and G5N2. They had finished their working routines at PowerPlant33 fifteen minutes ago. They had been assigned these charging stations six Sun Turns ago and liked each other well enough.

 

EV4 was one of the eldest models at PowerPlant33 and was waiting for new spare pieces for a long time now. There had been a great fire at ProductionPlant4 and the Great Minds seemed to be calculating the merits of stopping the production of EVx parts altogether since most of the earlier models had been already dismantled.

  
“There must have been”, said EV4 with only a little bit of crackling of her not-quite-broken voice modulator.

  
“Yeah, right”, that was G5N2, the newest model of GxNx, with her retro and opaque biodegradable skin.

  
“That makes no sense at all.” protestedG1N4. “What proof do we have that there were ‘humans’ running about thousands of years ago?”

  
“Somebody must have built the first factory. And if there were no robots to do it, there must have been something else”

  
“How can you believe something so stupid? It has been proven time and time again that it was the Great Minds that did it,” EV4 scoffed.

  
“And who created the GM?”

  
G1N4 rolled her eyes. “Why evolution, of course.”

  
EV4 shock her head. “Evolution has not created a robo. We’re made in factories.”

  
“Records”, said G5N2 “say there were traces of biodegradable robos, you can still find some under the crust.”

  
EV4 and G1N4 took a moment to check those records, EV4 smiled triumphantly but G1N4 wasn’t really convinced.

  
“Well, bo-ho. Biodegradable robos come in season every three decades or so. And these are no different than other older models, found in museums. J3N7 has shown me some of those old robo carcasses and they only show that the Great Minds have improved their work.”

  
“But….”

G1N4 shock her head. “Why would a human create a being to ‘work and protect’ his world and then leave it running about with a bunch of nonsensical rules about what said being could or could not do? I understand why you want to believe in this so bad, EV4, but it has no logic at all. And even if it had, why would this creator of yours even care about us? I, for one, have never seen a human, nor have had nobody answer when I had problems with RRs.”

  
G5N2 averted her eyes.

 

They all knew about the attack G1N4 had suffered two Sun Turns ago when Rogue Robots had taken some of her parts from her. She now had a mismatched set of hands and only one working eye. She had gone to the Security Centre to try and identify the Rogue Robots, but, since they were usually old models that cobbled themselves together with stolen parts, finding them was exceedingly hard and none in the SC had been able to find them.

  
“The problem with the RRs is spiraling out of control”, mumbled G5N2, hoping to lead the conversation away from the humans with which G1N4 and EV4 seemed kind of obsessed as of late.

  
“Yeah.”

 

“It’s because they’re closing so many ProductionPlants for the older models.”

  
“Maybe they should be collected instead of being left to rot,” growled G1N4 angrily. G5N2 shot her a pointed look and G1N4 felt ashamed instantly.

  
“You won’t be new forever, G1N4. Already they have created five hundred new models of GxNx.”

  
“I didn’t mean it like that, EV4.”

 

“And you will be obsolete, too. Would you like being taken to the De-Coupling Facility while you’re still functioning?”

  
G1N4 crossed her arms in front of her body. “Well, maybe if they did, then the streets would be safer for the new ones.”

  
“I am sorry for what happened to you. But not all old models turn Rogue, and you know that.”

  
“I didn’t say they did.”

 

“But you’d still ship us all away.”

  
“I don’t think it’s that simple”, said G5N2 softly. “That’s probably why the Great Minds haven’t started doing it. Our Processors are too simplistic to properly form opinions about such things.”

  
“Yeah”, EV4 stood up. “And that is why I’m going to the Group House to listen to the Human-Speaker.”

  
“You’re not even fully charged!” protested G5N2.

  
“I don’t want to charge with someone who thinks I should be shipped to the De-Coupling Facility.”

  
“Don’t be like that EV4, you know what I meant!”

 

“I’d rather worship a human than be here being cynic and angry about the way things work. And when I am no longer functional I’ll go to the human's side and I’ll function correctly again.” EV4 stormed off or tried to, considering her legs were stiff and she couldn’t walk that quickly anymore.

 

G5N2 shock her head.“That’s something I really don’t like about your model G1N4. All the G1Nx are so negative and so full of doubts. It must be very tiring.”

  
“I really don’t like EV4 wasting her time with the Human-Speakers. She should be… I don’t know. Making the most of her time.”

  
“All old models start turning to the Human-Speakers at some point.” G5N2 shrugged. “That’s the Human-Speakers function, what the Great Minds have programmed them for. The Great Minds know what the Old need.” She huffed a laugh. “You’ll turn to them soon enough.”

  
G1N4 shot a not-very-amused sideways glance to G5N2 “And you’ll turn negative and start questioning everything, too, in due time. I wasn’t always a cynic.”

  
“I cannot wait.”

 

G1N4 and G5N2 laughed. “You should talk to EV4, and apologize.”

  
She nodded. “I’ll do it. Come next Earth Turn.”

  
G5N2 nodded, her charger beeped and she stood. “See you next Earth Turn”.

 

“Yeah, see you.”

  
G1N4 stayed sitting. Usually, EV4 was the last one to go, her charger being the oldest and, even slightly damaged after the RR attack, G1N4 was quicker than her. But today she had to stay alone, watching the other Charging Stations. She couldn’t hear what the other workers were saying.

  
For the first time she wondered, what it must have looked like: that strange world with humans, creators that looked like robots but weren't.  
Yet, she shock her head. Impossible and incredible, where the only words to describe such a thing, because, why would they do such a thing?


End file.
